Asgard
by Joseph Finrrael
Summary: La legion de demonios resurge de Erebo, los elfos nos hemos extinguido, el mundo esta solo a manos de los hombres, la destruccion de la tierra esta cerca y las esperanzas del mundo recaen en ocho jovenes que deveran detener la maldad que se avecina...


**Aca va mi primer Fan fic, inspirado en parte en shaman king y en otras series y peliculas. Me gustaria pedirles que dejaran Reviews xD y me digan que les parece, si escribo bien, mal, incoherente, coherente, gramatica, lo que sea P.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Asgard.**

**Cáp. 0**

**INTRODUCCION.**

**Era el tiempo del mito, cuando los elfos aun caminábamos en la tierra.****El tiempo en que era posible contemplar a los faunos, hadas y ninfas bailar en un círculo mágico durante toda la noche, entonando las melodías mas alegres. Cuando aun los majestuosos y sabios dragones volaban por la tierra adornando el cielo con sus relucientes escamas y hacían bramar al aire al realizar sus mortales giros.****Era el tiempo del fin.**

**De todas las especies vivas que han caminado en la tierra, es el hombre sin duda la más corrupta. A pesar de que fue engendrado para amar, el ambiciona, miente, mata, roba y odia; y fue eso lo que provoco el fin.**

**La especie humana fue concebida con un poder mayor al resto de las especies, aun cuando en apariencia era superada pues, no tenían ninguna habilidad mágica, su poder era incalculable e inigualable. Aquello que les hacia fuerte era su fe, su decisión y su capacidad de elegir.**

**Ellos ignoraban el alcance de su naturaleza y ambicionaban ser diferentes, ellos querían poder, mucho poder; y para saciar su sed de poder y de magia ajenas a ellos, recurrieron a aquellos que viven y están muertos y que habitan este mundo cerca de quien les acepte y lejos de quien les rechace.**

**Fueron los humanos quienes liberaron de Erebo a la legión de demonios que asolo la tierra y provoco la extinción de nuestra especie, solo el corrupto corazón humano pudo liberar de sus ataduras a la maldad que se mantenía presa en los confines de la tierra.**

**El mundo tembló bajo el oscuro poder de Mishra, un demonio antiguo que tenia bajo su mando a todo lo que en Erebo habitaba y su misión era esparcir la miseria y el caos en toda la tierra, sumiéndola en oscuridad y dolor, por siempre.**

**Bajo una misma bandera la tierra se unió para acabar con Mishra y regresarlos a Erebo; elfos, enanos, dragones, humanos, gigantes, duendes, trolls y toda especie marcho junta a acabar con la legión y a restablecer la paz que el hombre perdió. ****Los hombres, ciegos y sordos en su ignorancia, crearon 8 medallones a los cuales les atribuyeron propiedades mágicas, grabados en ellos se encontraban oraciones cristianas y shamanicas y un animal dibujado en ellos que daría sus poderes y protección a su portador; seleccionaron a 8 sacerdotisas que escogerían de entre todos a 8 portadores, que destacaran de entre los demás.**

**Una vez fue hecha la elección, todos partieron a la batalla donde, se decidiría el fin y el auge de todas las especies. ****El cielo oscurecía y no permitía ver a las aves de carroña que hacían círculos prediciendo la masacre que ocurriría; miles de demonios se mostraban en el horizonte, armados, algunos montando caballos putrefactos, otros trazando círculos en el cielo, rugiendo y aullando como animales hambrientos.**

**Los hombres y el resto de las especies permanecían firmes al otro lado, escuchando los bramidos de aquella legión que amenazaba con aplastarlos.**

**No tardo en empezar la masacre, el cielo se cubrió de fuego, miles de flechas ardiendo cruzaron el cielo y cayeron en los cuerpos deformes de los demonios; colores del arco iris iluminaban el firmamento cuando las escamas de los dragones brillaban en vuelo hacia los demonios, con las fauces abiertas y preparando columnas descomunales de fuego hacia ellos.**

**Pero los demonios no caerían tan fácil, ellos tenían su propio ataque por aire, grifos. Los grifos interceptaron a casi todos los dragones antes de lanzar su descomunal ataque de fuego, ellos eran más rápidos lo que en el aire resultaba una ventaja. Mientras en el cielo se daba lugar una batalla mítica, abajo los ejércitos humanos y demoníacos se enfrentaban encarnizadamente.**

**A pesar de que los demonios eran superados en número, tres a uno, su fuerza, agilidad e innata crueldad les daba ventaja sobre los humanos que poco a poco eran aplastados. Mientras ejércitos en el cielo y la tierra sostenían una lucha descomunal, otra estaba a punto de librarse en el corazón de la batalla.**

**Los 8 portadores de los amuletos fueron a su encuentro con Mishra, si lograban derrotarle, la guerra acabaría.**

**Pero derrotar a quien dirige en Erebo no es cosa fácil y los portadores se vieron indefensos ante el poder de Mishra que, de uno en uno, fue hiriéndolos de gravedad; y fue cuando sucedió, aquel que dirigía a los 8 portadores, cayo ante el poder de Mishra.**

**Sin su líder, heridos y sin esperanzas, los otros siete perdieron la fe y retrocedieron, observando como Mishra planeaba acabar totalmente con el octavo portador. Coloco su bota en la cabeza del vencido y comenzó a aplastarla contra el piso, mientras el octavo portador rezaba una y otra vez las inscripciones grabadas en su medallón, esperando una explosión mágica o algo que salvase su vida, pero nada ocurría, los medallones no funcionaban.**

**Resignado a morir, en su cabeza escuchaba los cánticos de muerte, la dulce melodía de los muertos, recibiéndolo en su nuevo hogar, y frente a el, pasaron los momentos mas intensos de su vida y la vio.**

**Su mujer besándolo y con lagrimas en los ojos pidiéndole que regresara con vida, esperando con los brazos abiertos su regreso.**

**El no podía morir, no podía morir y aceptar que nunca volvería a verla, no podía morir y dejarle ese mundo donde las cosas mas perversas le sucederían hasta llegar su muerte, no, el no permitiría que le hicieran daño, así tuviera que regresar de la misma muerte…y lo hizo.**

**El medallón que colgaba del cuerpo sin vida del octavo portador, brillaba con un intenso color escarlata y producía un graznido, como si de un ave se tratara; el fénix gravado en el medallón se movía envuelto en llamas y graznaba con intensidad.**

**Mishra volteo su rostro para presenciar a el octavo portador parado ante el, con el medallón brillando en su pecho, con su espada envuelta en llamas y sus ojos centelleando amenazantes.**

**El había logrado hacer funcionar el medallón y ahora el poder del fénix era suyo, para hacer arder a todos los demonios de la tierra y desaparecerlos.**

**La batalla entre ambos no se hizo esperar, la magnitud y choque de poderes era colosal y provoco que todos cesaran de pelear y observaran cohibidos como se decidía el futuro de la tierra.**

**El poder de ambos parecía ser el mismo y parecía que aquella batalla no tendría fin, pero el hombre desde el principio a sido el ser mas poderoso de entre todos los que han pisado esta tierra y el pensamiento de el ser mas querido en su mente, hacían que su poder se elevara al infinito.**

**Pronto Mishra sucumbió ante las flamas de la espada de su enemigo. Clavada en su corazón, la espada consumió la existencia de Mishra y le quito la vida, a su vez todos los demonios se desvanecieron como el polvo con una brisa nocturna dejando a la tierra libre de su maldad.**

**Pero hubieron consecuencias, aunque Mishra fue detenido, aquella batalla provoco la extinción de todas las especies vivas alternas al hombre, dejándolo solo en este mundo, conduciéndonos a la muerte y dejando el mundo en sus manos.**

**Los portadores regresaron a casa, con sus mujeres y niños y desaparecieron de la historia humana, junto a los medallones, que se dice, murieron junto a ellos.**

**Y a nadie le importaba ya aquella historia, fue hace tanto tiempo, para ellos los medallones y el conocimiento de lo que sucedió no era importante, jamás se repetiría, ni seria necesario recurrir a la magia ni a los medallones de nuevo…que equivocados estaban.**

**Próximo capitulo.**

**Cáp. 1**

**LA SOMBRA DEL QUE SE ARRASTRA**


End file.
